


Thief

by axispowershella



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death, Gen, Guns, Violence, Weapons, dark themes, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axispowershella/pseuds/axispowershella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is forced to play in the government's sick and twisted game. Death is the only thing in sight anymore. Only one group can survive and they'll do anything it takes to win. Lovino Vargas, a simple thief, however, is destined to win. With his head held high, he keeps moving forward with the help of his Famiglia and others he meets along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

Waking up to the sound of harsh screaming wasn’t exactly my idea of fun, but it certainly meant that something big was about to happen. It also meant that if I didn’t get off my ass in the next five minutes, I’d be thrown into the street without a second chance. That's how it worked around here. Fast paced and not a minute to spare.  

Without any hesitation, I rolled out of my old, creaky bed and flopped onto the floor. I sat there for a moment, looking at the cracked wall in front of me, and then pushed myself up with my hands and made an effort to stand. Brushing myself off, I could hear yelling in the hallway. Mostly it was to the other members, and a few of my name in the distance. I rolled my eyes. Hearing my name screamed would have scared me shitless just a few months ago but now it was kind of a joke. I was always the last one to get ready, even though I was the first one to get out of bed.

I quickly got dressed and let out a sigh as I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was messy and straggly but I couldn’t do anything about it at the moment. I had to wait until I got back to shower. I was debating washing my hair in the sink when footsteps approached my room.

“Let’s go!” I heard right outside my door, so grabbing my supplies and tucking them in my jacket, I sped out the door and into the muggy hallway.

Obeying was key. Although I took it as a joke sometimes, I had to keep that to myself. If I didn’t obey I’d be killed. And I mean that literally. As much as I liked to mess around ,they certainly didn’t. But hey, I’m not the Boss. He’s the one in charge. Rolling up the sleeves to my shirt I followed about five others down the hallway and into the main room. The room was dimly lit and had a sense of unease. I knew something bad had happened just by the atmosphere.

An old leather chair sat in the middle of the room. Our Boss, with his two best men on either side of him, sat there in silence which meant that either someone was in trouble or that someone had died. I really hoped it wasn’t the latter. I gulped, waiting for anything to happen. Finally, the chair swiveled around and Boss looked angry. His brows were furrowed and his eyes narrow and menacing.

“I’m furious.” He whispered.

We all tensed up a bit. I could practically hear the others’ heartbeats. Boss looked at each and every one of us as if he’d never seen us before in his life. No one was going to ask why. No one dared. If we did, the consequences would be huge.

“We lost to the Drago Famiglia for Christ’s sake! Those low lives have no idea what they’re doing!” His voice was harsh. We looked at each other with puzzled expressions and questions leaving our lips. We had no idea how to respond. One of my acquaintances stepped forward, clearing his throat and approaching our Boss stupidly. But then again, naivety was in his nature.

“Sir,” He started, “We were highly outnumbered. You only let half of us fight, when we needed all of us.”

“I didn’t want another one of us killed.”

“I know, sir, but instead you had most of us injured.”

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. No one said a word or even breathed for that matter. Boss heaved a heavy sigh and stood from his chair, shoving my friend out of the way.

“I guess you’re right. For once. But all jokes aside, we really needed all of our men out there. Instead I was foolish and held back. But that isn’t the name of the game. The goal is to kill but I’ve been holding back.” He stopped, turning towards the group of us, “Now we have to play like they want us to play. I’ve tried to avoid it as much as possible but it’s inevitable. Next time, we fight to kill. But we have to do it strategically.”

I relaxed a little bit. It was a good thing the Boss was reasonable instead of bloodthirsty. There were rumors of the Drago Famiglia being full of men wanting nothing but bloodshed. Our group was more reserved and tried not to kill people as soon as we saw them, but like the Boss had said, we kind of have to. That’s how they want us to live. Those government assholes.

“So what are we going to do?” Alfred piped up again, shrugging his shoulders, “Use our new bait here?” He pointed to me. My blood went cold as everyone let out a few soft laughs.

“No, believe it or not, he’s going to be valuable in our efforts.”

I silently thanked him. I wasn’t planning to die so easily, but with all of this chaos and insanity going on in the world, it wouldn’t be very hard to be killed. I was actually rather skillful in what I did and was proud of it. Hopefully I would be a good asset to my new Famiglia.

“He’s new, Boss. He’ll never make it.”

“Alfred, hold your tongue. You don’t even know what he does.”

“Well what does he do?”

Boss turned to me, as if waiting for me to explain. My head slightly turned towards Alfred and as I opened my mouth, the others watched in awe.

“I’m.. I’m a thief.” I whispered, holding my head high, “I steal both valuable information and treasures. Sure, I’m not the best at killing, but I can still be of use.”

Alfred blinked and nodded, taking a step back, “I guess.”

I smiled. I felt proud of myself for the first time in a while. Perhaps I was much more useful than I thought I would be. And even my Boss believed in me, which was definitely a plus. I thought for a moment that maybe I would like it here. Maybe I would even get close to the people in this group and feel at home. My confidence was starting to grow. But all of that was shattered the minute I heard gunfire right outside our base.

Boss jumped to action immediately. His face furrowed into a scowl and he started giving demands at record speed. I sprinted to my room with fear written across my face and sweat dripping down my neck. I needed to find my gun and quickly.

“Lovino!” I heard Alfred call, and I skidded to a halt just to face him, “Get into hiding! We can’t have our only thief dead!”

I nodded and started to crawl underneath my bed.

  
Maybe I would be the only one to survive.


End file.
